The detection of the concentration level of glucose or other analytes in certain individuals is vitally important to their health. For example, the monitoring of glucose levels is particularly important to individuals with diabetes or pre-diabetes. People with diabetes may need to monitor their glucose levels to properly control their glycemic levels.
Devices such as sensors have been developed for continuous and automatic in vivo monitoring of analyte characteristics, such as glucose levels, in bodily fluids such as in the blood stream or in interstitial fluid. Some of these analyte measuring sensors are configured so that at least a portion of the devices are positioned below a skin surface of a user, e.g., in a blood vessel or in the subcutaneous tissue of a user. Information obtained from such devices can provide real time analyte levels which can indicate detected levels that require immediate attention, including intervention. It would be desirable to have an in vivo analyte monitoring system which provides warnings or notifications of onset of adverse physiological conditions detected by the analyte monitoring system such as hypoglycemic conditions.